


I am not counting on you

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the end of 10X01 "Black" before Sam get captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am not counting on you

I am not counting on you.  
I am not waiting for you.  
But, I want you to find me,  
to love me, to hate me,  
but.. you won't come.  
And I am just here.  
Sitting, waiting, for you.


End file.
